criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki
Welcome to Criminal Case Wiki'The wiki dedicated to ''Criminal Case. Criminal Case is a Facebook game published and developed by Pretty Simple. It was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case won the Facebook Game of the Year 2013 award. As our purpose is to provide complete detailed information, some pages may contain spoilers. 'About Criminal Case • • • Rules • Administration ' 1._Ship_Replica.jpg|Case #55 Now Available!|link=Ashes to Ashes|linktext=Out of the frying pan into the fire: a serial killer escapes prison. 54_-_1._Exhibition_Room.jpg|Case #54 Now Available!|link=The Poisoned Truth|linktext=Famous history novelist murdered before she could reveal a deadly secret! Crimson_Order.jpg|The Crimson Order|link=The Crimson Order|linktext=The notoriously secret society, founded in 1642 - "The Crimson Order". Jones_Slider.jpg|Meet Jones|link=David Jones|linktext=Meet Agent David Jones, your partner in Criminal Case. Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a Facebook detective-themed hidden objects game developed and published by Pretty Simple, a top European social gaming company. You will be investigating murders and find clues to incriminate the killer behind the murder. After reaching the requirements, you will have to arrest the killer in order to progress through the cases. Criminal Case was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, it was named the Facebook Game of the Year 2013. The game's time setting is in 2012, 2013 and 2014. The city you investigate in is named "Grimsborough". Grimsborough contains six districts which are the Industrial Area, the Financial Center, the Historical Center, the University and Maple Heights and a hidden district called Airport (which can be unlocked after finishing the first 51 cases). Each district holds 10 cases excluding the Industrial Area which contains 11 cases and the Airport which contains 5. There are a total of 56 cases in the game. '''(Read More) Industrial Area= 147px-1. CS.png|The Death of Rosa Wolf 147px-2. CS.png|Corpse in a Garden 147px-3. CS.png|The Grim Butcher 149px-4. CS.png|The Dockyard Killer 149px-5. CS.png|A Russian Case 147px-6. CS.png|Good Cop Dead Cop 147px-7. CS.png|Death by Crucifixion 147px-8. CS.png|Beautiful No More 148px-9. CS.png|Burned to the Bone 147px-10. CS.png|Under the Knife 149px-11. CS.png|Into the Vipers' Nest |-| Financial Center= 147px-12. CS.png|Blood on the Trading Floor 147px-13. CS.png|Bomb Alert on Grimsborough 147px-14. CS.png|Fashion Victim 147px-15. CS.png|Family Blood 147px-16. CS.png|The Kiss of Death 147px-17. CS.png|The Last Supper 147px-18. CS.png|In the Dead of Night 19. CS.png|Innocence Lost 20. CS.png|A Deadly Game 147px-21. CS.png|The Secret Experiments |-| Historical Center= 22. CS.png|To Die or Not to Die 23. CS.png|The Final Journey 24. CS.png|Anatomy of a Murder 25. CS.png|The Ghost of Grimsborough 26. CS.png|The Summoning 27. CS.png|The Lake's Bride 28. CS.png|The Haunting of Elm Manor 29. CS.png|No Smoke Without Fire 30. CS.png|The Wollcrafts' Creature 31. CS.png|Dog Eat Dog |-| University= 32. CS.png|Murder on Campus 33. CS.png|Killing Me Softly 34. CS.png|Dead Man Running The-end-of-the-rope.png|At the End of the Rope The-devil's-play-ground.png|The Devil's Playground The-reaper-and-the-geek.png|The Reaper and the Geek SPRING-BREAK-MASSACRE.png|Spring Break Massacre Marked-for-death.png|Marked for Death An-elementry-murder.png|An Elementary Murder Case preview 41.png|The Rorschach Reaper |-| Maple Heights= Case preview 42.png|Blood and Glory Case preview 43.png|Troubled Waters Case preview 44.png|The Scent of Death 45.jpg|A Shot of Beauty Case preview 46.png|Drive, Swing, Die Case47.png|One Wedding and a Funeral CS48.png|Good Girls Don't Die Case 49 Info.jpg|All the King's Horses Case 50 Info.jpg|Snakes on the Stage Adam.jpg|It All Ends Here |-| Airport= File:CS_-_52.jpg|A Brave New World File:CS_-_53.jpg|Burying the Hatchet This_ur_rude,_killer.jpg|The Poisoned Truth 998738_677045749001231_1438752560_n.jpg|Ashes to Ashes Tess Goodwin was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32), At the End of the Rope (Case #35), and The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37). Tess slew Madison Springer in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). Tess was a criminal psychology student who studied in the Grimsborough University. Tess appeared for the first time when she was interrogated after one of her leaftlets on "how to commit a perfect murder" was found at the murder scene (Grimsborough University's campus) where a student named Rani Goshwalla was murdered. At the finale of The Poisoned Truth (Case #54), a shocking news broke out in Grimsborough that Tess was on the loose. In Ashes to Ashes (Case #55), Tess was... (Read More • Previously Featured) *Feel free to ask any administrator about any issue or question you might have. *If you are new to wikis, check out this Tutorial. *Checking out our wiki's rules will help you get accustomed to this wiki's standards and requirements. cover1.jpg 2222323.jpg Happy_New_Year_2014.jpg 5698_165389136946919_868547020_n.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png 18111_130429457109554_1956009236_n.jpg 28845_129086163910550_476755375_n.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png 77084_143308689154964_33488403_n.jpg 404907_158148081004358_765648087_n.jpg 576516_141147336037766_1922093908_n.jpg 644336_163244430494723_1161671574_n.jpg 734461_152382798247553_86981519_n.jpg 582262_150193765133123_1083895079_n.jpg 602445_130427533776413_1379182467_n.jpg 61871_138228942996272_432684375_n.png Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Subway-Station.jpg cooperstatueparknight_large_RGB.jpg 6.jpg 3.jpg Main street.png Scene 1.png Scene 5.jpg College_Grounds.png FF_1.png 1._Prom_Ball.png Swimming_Pool.png Reception_Garden.png 3. Gentlemen's Club.png Caso_46.png Chapter_3.png Who do you think will be the victim in the final case of Grimsborough: Case #56? Cathy King Morgan Goodwin Charlotte (Officer Jones's ex-wife) Jason Palms Jenny Quaid Herman Cavendish Constance Bell Alden Greene Tony Marconi A member of the Grims PD Other We also founded a Facebook group to keep you informed about the latest news and to play Criminal Case all together! Join now! If you want to ask any question about Criminal Case or the wiki, etc, don't be afraid to ask! Our administrators won't bite. Feel free to message one of them. Just leave a message on the wall of an administrator, and we will be sure to help you as soon as possible. Category:Browse